MOON
by helloria
Summary: GrimXIchi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

Ok. So needed to take the story down due to low knowledge on how the site thingies work... (shameful. I know)

didn't made any changes... hehe! just want to have remembrance on my firsts..

if you see some wrongs.. please do point it out... thank you!

and also I'm very much open to FLAMES.. well I'm a newbie so I think that would be a start and also constructive criticism :)!

**WARNINGS:**

Yaoi/ boyxboy/ rated M/ in short pervy-ish

**DISCLAIMER:**

Don't own anything. Not the anime. Not the manga and even the characters. Just this crappy story XD

* * *

**Story:**

A beautiful young man with bright orange locks dressed in white tunic was sitting on his bed long legs tucked under him, facing his open window and gazing at the unusual big moon. The light giving him a beautiful glimmer on his sun kissed skin. He sighed shivering a bit when cool breeze kissed his skin.  
He stood up to close his window and lock it, tugging it a few times to make sure it is securely locked when he deem that his window is locked for sure he closed his curtains. He turned around heading to his bed, he would lie down but sleep seems not to come, 'Another sleepless night' he thought.

He was just about a step away from his bed when he heard the rustling of curtains and felt a light cool breeze on his skin. He turned around to see that his window is closed but the curtains dancing lightly. He walked again towards his window and tugged on it 'it's locked' he said to himself. A frown then were formed on his beautifully shaped orange brows thinking how did the wind passed through the locked window.

Light footsteps broke him from his thinking, he turned around abruptly to see who the intruder was but saw no one. He scanned his room not moving just only with his eyes, and again saw nothing unusual. Slowly and quietly he walked towards his bed, he can feel eyes watching him making him uneasy. He rounded his bed going to the other side eyes looking around while doing so. His eyes landed on a shadowed corner of his room he audibly gulped not hiding his fear "W-who's there?" He said voice trembling slightly. A low chuckle then filled the air making it sound as if the owner of the voice is all around him. Wide warm molten chocolate orbs stared intently; slowly the shadow moved it's as if something is pushing its way out, wanting to be free.

The young man froze, shaking in fear. Then a hand pushed through followed by a well-muscled arm, it pushed its way out of the shadow stretching as it did, the hand slowly moving in a circular motion as if it's trying to feel the environment that he's trying to pass through then it stopped with a flick palms facing the frozen young man and it slowly pulled its self-back in to the shadow. The orange haired young man is now breathing short breathes "W-wha-?" but before the young man can gather his thoughts a figure then slowly formed in the shadow, a form of a human, a man to be exact but his features cannot be described for the blackness of the shadow was still embracing him.

Then the man started to walk towards the young man's direction and as he walk the shadow left him baring the intruders' features. The orange haired young man gasped. The man halted a few steps away from him. A tall man clothed only with a white cloth wrapped around his waist with a leather belt and gold buckle to secure it in place is now standing in front of him; he has a body that is way much better than Adonis himself. Wide strong chest, well-muscled arms, big hands with long beautiful fingers, well defined sculpted abdomen. Oh, and those long strong legs 'I wonder how strong those legs can push'. The young man clasped both of his hand to his mouth, eyes staring at the being in front of him marveling at the sight. His eyes then fell to the man's middle region cursing at the offending fabric wishing it be burned by the fires of Hades.

"Offending isn't it… Ichigo"

A deep and rich captivating voice filled his ears. Much more captivating than of the sirens, singing for the sea farers destruction. "How did you know my name?" Ichigo blushes a deep red hue on his face. The man in front of him just smirked, perfectly white teeth with unusual sharp canines flashed at him, it is just then that Ichigo noticed that the man has a shocking electric blue hair with matching beautiful cerulean eyes. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Son of the goddess Aphrodite and the god Aries" he revealed. Ichigo gasped at what he heard shock evident on his beautiful face. A god had visited me but why?

The blue haired god closed their distance making Ichigo look up, hands rising to rest on the bare firm chest of the god towering him. Ichigo felt numb, not just physically but also mentally, he couldn't think he couldn't move and even his voice is lost, a visit from a god is a huge honor but sometimes it could be very horrifying…

Ichigo felt hands on both side of his hips, thumbs making small circles, beautiful cerulean orbs staring down to warm molten chocolate ones. Ichigo's breath hitched seeing those eyes up close is much more beautiful he could almost feel himself drowning by just looking at them. He then felt warm lips over his molding perfectly to him, he closed his eyes to feel more of the intoxicating sensation; slowly and gently the lips moved, pushing and parting slightly but no tongue. Ichigo sighed through is nose. The feeling is exquisite leaving him flustered and wanting. Grimmjow broke the kiss; he smirked when he saw the orange haired boy's flushed face with his eyes close. Clear on his face that he enjoyed the kiss.

Grimmjow wrapped his arms around the boy his hands rubbing the younger man's back making circles on the small of his back. Ichigo, enjoying the touch, pushed himself closer to Grimmjow, feeling the gods arousal just a little bit above of his own half-hard one, hands reaching up to the taller ones neck and making gentle thumb rubs and stared once more in those cerulean orbs. Grimmjow took one hand in his and kissed the palm while looking straight into Ichigo's warm molten chocolate ones his free hand holding the younger in place.

Grimmjow leaned in nuzzling Ichigo's skin just under his ear, applying light pressure silently telling Ichigo to give him more access and the orange head willingly obliged. Grimmjow lazily licked the patch of skin there earning him an enticing moan from the young man then he nipped at it making Ichigo's body jolt with a gasp making Grimmjow chuckle. "Beautiful" he breathed in the younger man's ear "Nn~hhn" the only reply Ichigo can make.

Slowly his hands slid down of Ichigo's body kneading gently as it did. One hand cupping his ass and giving it a squeeze while the other continued to slide down stopping just below his ass and hitched Ichigo's leg up to his waist getting what the blue haired god at, he wrap his other leg around his waist he felt a long hard rod touching his ass.

Ichigo cupped the taller man's face with both hands and looked at him face flushed with pure pleasure, eyes glazed with pure lust. "A~ahnn... Mmnnhn" Ichigo moaned rubbing his ass against the hard hot rod under him making him throw his head back chest arching in pleasure while Grimmjow groaned his. Ichigo crashed their lips together biting and sucking, Grimmjow broke the kiss for a millisecond to reverse the situation now he's the one attacking those plump lips biting just enough to not draw blood, sucking the younger ones bottom lip with his tongue caressing it as he did, wet muscle plunge into the young man's sweet cavern coaxing the other to participate, exploring every crevice the other moaning and gasping sloppily kissing each other.

Ichigo felt so hot and with his straining erection he can no longer take the fore plays and so does the blue haired god, He made long strides to the bed and dropped his orange head beauty unceremoniously on the bed. Ichigo was surprised; he landed on the soft plush bed on his ass with a breathy oof. Half lidded eyes clouded with lust looked up at him, plump swollen kissed lips glistens with saliva parted slightly softly panting.

Grimmjow hooked his pointer under Ichigo's chin "Let's see what other things those sexy lips of yours can do, berry" he leaned down and kissed Ichigo, tongue touching in a teasing manner.

Ichigo whimpered when the kiss ended fast and Grimmjow smirked at this. He took hold of his member and pumped himself a few times, his other hand caressing his lust filled berry on his cheek. He softly gripped Ichigo on the back of his head urging him to lean forward. Grimmjow held his member in front of Ichigo tip spreading the beads of pre-cum on his lips, pink tongue darting out of those plump lips licking and tasting it, he moaned when the rich sultry taste reached his tongue, eyes closed in total bliss.

"Tastes good, berry?" and the berry nodded panting. Eyes looked up to Grimmjow he reached up and took hold of the gods member with both hands, pumping it a few times and kissed the tip of the swollen member then sucking the tip lightly that made the blue haired god hissed in pleasure "that's it baby" he husked. Eyes still locked with each other, Ichigo slowly engulf the huge member presented in front of him. Head slowly bobbing up and down hands pumping that his plump mouth can't reach and massaging his balls.

The man above him breathes heavily, panting eyes slowly consumed by lust. Ichigo gave a hard suck that made Grimmjow throw his head back in total bliss hips thrusting hard on the hot cavern that engulf him which made Ichigo to deep throat him, he hummed around him to intensify the pleasure. Ichigo felt the tensing of Grimmjow's muscle and bobbed his head even faster if that's possible but before Grimmjow could even cum he detached himself. Grimmjow grunted and growled at the orange head but then he froze; Breath caught, Ichigo had climbed on the bed his chest pressed on the pure white sheet of the bed, ass high in the air tunic raised up to his waist making him fully exposed in Grimmjow's sight. The sight made the god's member twitch violently. Ichigo's hand reached back kneading his firm ass and slightly parting it while making lewd sounds.

Grimmjow gulped audibly, the sight in front of him is undeniably enticing, delicious, and he just want to fuck his strawberry senseless in that pristine sheets of a bed and smear all the liquids the can squeeze from their body.

Grimmjow reached for Ichigo's rear with both hands giving both cheeks a tight squeeze and knead it. He then raised both of his hands and brought it down with a slap on Ichigo ass which in earned him a gasping moan then knead it again gently as a form of apology.

Ichigo was a writhing mess by now even if it were just foreplays. He raised his knuckles to his mouth in a biting manner just to muffle his moans; "Gah-ah…Hah!" half lidded eyes suddenly went wide and his body jolted when he felt something soft and wet prodded on his puckered entrance "No, please.. It's dirty" he panted. Grimmjow is down on him tasting and teasing his berry's entrance, he flicked his tongue that in return made Ichigo's ass jolt he was totally wrapped so much on tasting the writhing berry that he didn't heard what he said and just continued. Grimmjow thrust his tongue inside passing the first ring of muscle and wiggled his tongue inside. Ichigo started to push on his tongue to make it go deeper but the man above tightens his hold on his ass to keep him still Ichigo made a small whimper at this.

Ichigo gasped, Grimmjow had flipped him on his back and tuck a pillow under his hips, legs on either side of Grimmjow.

"Ready for the good part now, Berry?"

chigo didn't respond through words he just grab Grimmjow's erection and rubbed it a few times and lined it himself on his entrance.

"Ah-Ah-Ah, Berry. I have to prepare you first" he husked smirking while moving his pointer finger left and right repeatedly. Ichigo just bit his lip at this.

Grimmjow waved his right hand in the air and produced a small jar of oil in thin air. He opened the lid and dipped three fingers of his right hand inside staring down at the orange head while doing so. He nudged Ichigo's leg silently telling him to spread his legs wider. The jar then vanished in his hand, he brought his slicked hand down on his berry's puckered entrance, middle finger rubbing it with its pad before he slowly pushed it inside the tight entrance making small thrust and twisting it slowly to make sure to apply lubrication thoroughly.

Grimmjow grunt on its tightness while Ichigo on the other hand tensed at the uncomfortable feeling when he felt that the young man below him is loose on his first stretching he added a second digit. Ichigo tensed making his muscle clenched on the fingers inside him "Relax, baby" Grimmjow said and reached for Ichigo's dick and pumped it to make Ichigo divert his attention to pain from pleasure which worked.

Then he inserted the last digit and pumped his fingers inside he crooked his finger feeling inside him every time he thrust his fingers….then Ichigo's back arched off the bed and screamed in pleasure 'Got'cha' Grimmjow smirked and thrust his fingers a bit faster striking the same spot with deadly accuracy that made Ichigo see stars. "Kyaah~ah. Hah. Hah" Ichigo started to rock his hips, fucking himself on Grimmjow's fingers but before he got too attached on the fingers which he currently taking pleasure from, Grimmjow pulled them out which made Ichigo feel empty but it didn't go for long.

Grimmjow took hold of his member pumping himself two times, slathering himself with the same lubricant he used to stretch the boy and aligned himself in Ichigo's entrance and buried himself balls deep.

Ichigo screamed at the sudden intrusion, hands grabbing the others arms and burying his nails deep drawing out blood. Grimmjow kept still giving time for his berry to adjust to his size, Ichigo laid there panting Hands on either side of his head.

Ichigo clenched and unclenched his ring muscle experimentally and heard the man above him moan. The way Ichigo's hole sucked his dick is heavenly and also gave Grimmjow the clear hint that he wants some action. Grimmjow's thrusts are slow at first and small making sure that the boy beneath him would be thoroughly accustomed to him and made sure that the pain is minimal.

Ichigo's face is scrunched, if it's in pain or pleasure… he's guessing pleasure with the way the orangette blushing face and heavy panting... it's definitely pleasure. Grimmjow continued his slow pace when he notice the half lidded warm molten chocolate orbs clouded with lust was staring at him, then he froze. The man beneath him reached both of his up and wrapped them around his neck, face close just barely half an inch, lips lightly brushing the other "Grimmjow" he said breathily.

He closed his eyes; the hot breath against his skin is making him more aroused than he ever is. "Fuck me hard. Fuck me fast" his eyes snapped open and his lust suddenly took over. Grimmjow snapped his hips forward making the young man gasped he set a fast steady rhythm of thrusts. Room heavy with the smell of sex, wet skin slapping together accompanied by the moans and gasps of pleasure of the two lovers filled the room. Grimmjow hooked Ichigo's legs on his shoulder and pounded him. Hard and fast, like he preferred. He changed his angle making his thrust go deeper. Ichigo screamed a sound of pleasure his back arching Grimmjow had reached his g-spot and this made the god delighted and pounded the young man ruthlessly over and over and over.

Long legs wrapped around his waist making him move impossibly but still he kept on shoving his dick in and out of that tight hole. Ichigo felt a familiar coil in his belly and he knew that he is nearing his completion he reached in front of him to take hold of his member to reach his completion but his hand was swatted away. Instead of his hand, Grimmjow pumped his member in sync with his erratic thrusts. His calloused hand gave an ecstatic feeling of pleasure. Ichigo just gripped the sheets beneath him with a deathly grip knuckles turning white, eyes rolling at the back of his head and his body convulsing as he came with thick spurts of white liquid to his abdomen. Grimmjow felt the vice grip of Ichigo's velvety passage as the boy came to completion and he leaned down holding the boy close to him in a tight embrace as he pound into deep for his completion, he kissed Ichigo as he let himself out of the boy deep inside him and filling him to the brim. They stayed like that for a while body tangle with each other while buried deep inside the other. Grimmjow lovingly kissed the boy beneath him on his lips and on his temples. "Ichigo" he called out lowly, affectionately but the other did not reply. He raised himself up supporting himself with both of his arms on either side of Ichigo's head and saw that he is now sleeping. He smiled at this, gently he pulled himself out with a soft pop he scooped Ichigo from behind and covered them with warm blanket. He wrapped his arms around Ichigo and kissed the orange head goodnight.

Morning came. Ichigo opened his eyes with renewed energy unlike any other nights and it was refreshing and… warm. He tried to move but noticed that his middle region is quite heavy then he looked down to see a pair of arms wrapped around his waist which tightened when it felt movement. He slowly pry himself off and turned to see who was holding him, both eyes then landed on a pair of beautiful shade of blue "the god"

* * *

Hello!

please do leave a review :)

THANK YOU!

Crappy I know but still…. please?


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo stared in disbelief, his eyes as wide as saucers, mouth slightly open. The gorgeous god was lying beside him with all of his naked glory. He was staring straight in his warm brown eyes and smiling warmly.

He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it the instant he did his mind momentarily disabled to form any kind of thoughts to voice out. Just then his bedroom door was whipped his head around to see his mother on the door way with two servants on each side. The other carrying a breakfast tray whiles the other carrying his clothes.

"Good morning, son. Have you slept well?" his mother greeted with a smile. Ichigo stared at his mother for a while then at the man beside him but when he did he was suddenly gone.

A light frown appeared on his face. He swore he felt warmth when the other was pressed to him.

"Is something the matter, honey?" she asked in concern "Have you not slept well last night again?"

"Nothing, mother I think I just mixed dream with reality." He said with a small smile.

Ichigo was in the garden with his family. They were having a picnic today since its Sunday. His father was goofing around pulling tricks at his twin daughters he laughed at his father's antics his mother chuckling.

He couldn't help but to think back at what he said to his mother earlier this morning '… I think I just mixed dream with reality'. Was it really all a dream? But those eyes are so alive and the warmth of his body seems all real. Then he remembered. The deed that I - we did last night was it also a dream? 'I think it is I'm not hurting anywhere' he thought 'Maybe that was just my unattended libido reacting?' he sighed and sip his refreshing lemonade he stared into the clear blue sky blankly.

Masaki noticed his son's eyes looking quite distant and it bothers her a lot. Ichigo haven't been having the pleasantest of sleep and dreams since he came of age. Masaki sighed and drank her tea in silence hoping that none of this is related to a gods' mischievous doing, she wouldn't know what to do if her precious son is to be ravaged and left broken.

As the mighty Apollo rest his chariot his sister Artemis took her place in the heavens. The people below them started to the confines of their home where they will be safe and away from the deadly creatures that lurks in the darkness of the night and away from the goddesses' bow and arrows.

As Artemis rises up the heavens her shadow cloaking the land. Eerie howls of the creatures of the night fills the air with the promise of death with their fangs and claws. They hide in the shadows keeping themselves hidden from the sharp eyes of the great huntress; their blood shot eyes that glows in the darkness is the only indication that they are there. The great huntress looked down at her domain her piercing eyes narrowed, looking left and right, searching for a good hunt, a small smile gracing her lips. A small sound reached her ears, with inhumane speed and reflexes she pulled a silver arrow out of her quiver and loaded it in her bow and fired it without even looking at her target.

A blood filled screech filled the evening air; a monster was struck by the huntress' silver arrow straight in the heart and the hideous beast fell on the ground its body twitching violently. The whole forest was alerted by the eerie scream and thus the hunt began.

Ichigo was in his quarters standing in front of his window, staring in great fascination and admiration at the great moon when he heard the blood filled scream of the monster. The sound terrified his soul to the very core. It was quite far away from their mansion but it could clearly be heard as if it is just outside. He laid his hand flat on the glass window; his eyes looked at forest beyond as if searching for something.

Ichigo almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. He whipped his head around to see his mother behind him a sweet smile on her lips. "Artemis had started her hunt."


	3. Chapter 3

The wind blows softly, gently caressing everything in her way. The forest softly dances with it, softly whispering as if it carries a secret message.

The cool wind embraces Artemis, gently enveloping her form as if caressing her and raining her with kisses and along with it their secret message. The scent of blood - the blood of the fallen ones. Artemis smirked. The scent that the wind carries are of the hideous monsters they've been hunting. There were blood scents from her huntresses of course but not as heavy as the other.

"You are quite becoming the hunter you are, dear nephew" Artemis said as she pulls out her bloodied dagger out of her latest kill. Her statement directed at the being behind turned around to face the other and out of the dark shadows came out a huge white panther.

"Panthera" she greeted with a slight nod and recieved a low purr and a lazy swish of a tail as a curt greeting.

An exasperated sigh left the great huntress' lips and rolled her beautiful piercing eyes. "Are you seriously planning to attack me behind my back, Grimmjow?" She said as she wipe her bloodied dagger with a cloth casually.

Grimmjow stepped out of the shadows with a huge mocking grin plastered on his handsome face "Still sharp... Old virgin"

"Amature" she teased playfully. A sweet smile graces her lips. Grimmjow chuckling lowly in his chest.

The hunt went on. Blood spilt soaking the earth, watering it with red liquid. It went on till the monsters sensed the rising of the sun and they retreated back to the dark abyss where they came the mighty Apollo drive his flaming chariot Artemis met him half-way.

"Artemis" he greeted his twin with a small nod.

"Brother" she greeted back returning the gesture. Grommjow gave a small nod to him.

"I assume that the monsters are slain" he said. Voice questioning at the same time expectant.

"No. They retreated back when they saw your first rays" she said. "I see" he started " they fear light."

"Yes. That's what we thought."

The twins engaged in conversation. Exchanging informations and progress. When they finished they said their good bye's and parted ways.

"He hates me doesn't he" Grimmjow said looking up where the god rules by day. Artemis hummed while stroking Panthera's snow white fur. Grimmjow stared at her waiting for an answer. Artemis looked at him amused and eyes dancing with mirth "Does it matter? You don't like him either"

"Hah!" He exclaimed "He can go fuck himself for all I care" and snorted.

Artemis was at her favorite bathing place along with her nymphs to wash up and refreshen them selves. Grimmjow was there too bathing with them. For any men, whatever their race maybe this would be paradise. To bathe with the beautiful Artemis and with her equal in beauty nymphs, but then again Grimmjow is a unique god.

Grimmjow was dipping on the cool water and chatting with Artemis' nymphs. Panthera busy catching himself a juicy fish.

"You look radiant today, Grimmy!" Squealed a nymph with sea foam hair with awe.

"The hell?!" Grimmjow said almost half yelled "what kind of girly description are you giving me, Nell?"

"A girly description!" Exclaimed Nell enthusiastically. Everyone around him laughed including Artemis. Grimmjow's brow ticked in annoyance.

"Shut yer yap!" He shouted at them and fisting his hand and waiving it in front of them but it only made them laugh harder. Grimmjow growled deeply in his chest, threatening them but it only made them laugh harder.

"SHUTUP!SHUTUP!SHUTUP!" He shouted and he stood up out of the water and walked out on them...naked. Naked as the day he was born. He was about to leave the spring when Artemis called on him

"Grimmjow"

"What?!"

"Your clothes. Wear them"

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at Artemis while the other lifted her two defined brows silently telling the other to try and challenge her.

"Panthera! Get my clothes!" And he stormed out.

Grimmjow wasn't embarrassed or ashamed of himself to walk around naked. Why would he? His body is drool worthy and worth lusting for. His physique after all is superior than Adonis. He knows it but doesn't brag about it. He just lets his admirers do it for him. That's much better than to carry your own chair and much safer. Boastful people tend to get into trouble that way.

Grimmjow was walking through the thick forest, dry leaves and twigs crunch under his foot. Grimmjow noticed that the forest seemed dead. No birds chirping or flying around, no land animals wondering and no insects buzzing around. This got him cautious of his surroundings, senses heightened.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement and he quickly reached to his side to draw his sword but when he did he got hold of nothing. He forgot that he was stark naked. He cursed and called for Panthera but his sacred beast is nowhere but his clothing's and weapons were lying not too far from him. He made a dash to his belongings, his sword to be precise but before he could reach it an arrow was shot in his direction. He quickly dodged it and it pierced the ground where he was a moment ago. He twisted his body to see who the perpetrator was but it is too fast. The only thing he got a glimpse on was its hair. It's long, shiny and appears to be soft and ...oddly familiar.


	4. Chapter 4

Grimmjow was still frozen on his spot. Eyes still glued on where he had a glimpse of his attackers familiar flowing hair.

The familiarity of it made him back track his memory. Someone flashed on his mind but can't exactly remember the face. "I kn—"

Grimmjow was cut-off when he heard Pantera's distress call and quickly Grimmjow was back on his feet in just a heartbeat.

Panic quickly over ruled his senses.

"PANTERA!" he roared "PANTERA!"

He received no response from his sacred beast. He was almost losing hope. Everything happened in a flash. He did not know how to react to things that suddenly came his way and took him by surprise.

Crouching on a branch of a tree of the tallest and highest tree in the forest with thick leaves is the attacker of the young god thoroughly enjoying the sight below him.

He was humored enough of how the young god's reaction—on how he scrambled looking for his sacred beast. He was really not good handling things that came to him by surprise.

He snorted mocking the young god below amused. "Amateur"

A weak roar then was heard by both beings and in an instant Grimmjow's hope in getting back his sacred beast sparked.

"uuhh—huh" said the unknown being "Strong" eyes squinted.

Grimmjow willed himself to calm down and clear his mind. He concentrated on his power to look for Pantera.

The young god closed his eyes, blue aura radiating from his body. And in an instant he has all eyes on the forest making it as if he has eyes scattered all over the forest. But he's only intent was to find his sacred beast life force—his reiatsu.

And not another moment he found what he was looking for. He quickly dashed to where it was located near the boundaries where he, Artemis along with her nymphs made their hunt last night.

"Not bad…not bad at all" said his attacker with a manic grin.

"PANTERA!"

Grimmjow called, his voice ringing throughout the forest, he did not heard a reply from his sacred beast but the rustling of dry leaves caught his attention.

He quickly snapped his head to where he heard the sound. A few feet away from him he saw a growing mound, as if there was something on the ground trying to get out.

Grimmjow became cautious—alert. He made a fighting stance. Hands ready to grip his sword and slash whatever monster dare to try and harm him.

Beads of sweat formed on his temples. Brows marred in worry and fear for his sacred beast. All he wanted now was to save Pantera and get out of this situation. While Grimmjow was consumed by fear, he heard a low growl coming from the mound. His eyes grew large, breath hitched.

"Pantera!"

He quickly sheathed his sword and rushed to his sacred beast. He dug Pantera out with his bare hands as quickly as he could.

His white panther is huge but it only took him small effort to him out. As soon as his sacred beast is out Pantera breathed a lung full of air, eyes heavy with exhaustion.

"Grimmjow! What happened?!"

The said person called looked over his shoulder and saw the great huntress.

"Someone attacked us and took Panatera" Grimmjow said gritting his teeth.

"Right in front of you?"

"Ambush"

"Did you get a look of your attacker?" asked Nel, her voice serious.

"No. I just saw his hair" he said with no emotion on his voice "He was fast"

"Hair?" repeated Artemis "that won't be of any help"

The great huntress went to Pantera's side to asses him. "He's fine. He just needs tons of rest and lots ambrosia. His reiatsu was almost drained." She said while stoking Pantera's snow white fur. "Take him to our abode" she ordered.

Artemis stepped back to let her nymph's take care of Pantera. Grimmjow was about to move forward and lend a hand but Artemis stopped him holding her palm up. "No." she said "Take a rest as well, Grimmjow"

Grimmjow opened his mouth and was about to protest but Artemis narrowed her piercing eyes at him silently challenging him to do otherwise. Grimmjow gulped audibly and just nodded and left with Pantera and the nymphs.

Artemis was on alert. She felt another presence lurking. Her piercing eyes scanned the area. Hands ready to pull out an arrow and shoot.

The great huntress raised a brow "tch" and let go of her arrow. Calmly she left.

Uhm… please review?

Yeah.. I know the this chap sucks.. still haven't found my stinking muse =.=


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: hello! Soo... Trying to get out of my writters block... Still not sure if this is any good. If anyone do wound up here please feel free to read my work... And also please don't forget to leave a comment/review abt my work.. :)

Open to flames and corrective criticism :)

Enjoy!

πππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππ

Grimmjow was taken to the infirmary after they were rescued by the goddess Artemis, who is currently attending to his wounds.

"This is so unlikely of you dear nephew" Artemis started, her voice calm and soft "as I recall... When someone tries to hurt Pantera... You instantly send them to Hades.." The goddess gave a quick glance at her nephew and continued to dress his wounds.

"Yeah" Grimmjow said almost silently.

Artemis sighed at the lack of answer but did not push further. The goddess finished dressing Grimmjow's wounds and gave him a cup of ambrosia to fully restore him to health. Grimmjow drank the red liquid till the last drop.

The young god placed the the empty cup at the table beside him and stared at an empty space. This action didn't go unnoticed to Artemis.

"Whatever are you thinking, Grimmjow?"

The young gods eyes immediately bounced to Artemis and quickly replied "Nothing"

Artemis took a chair from the other end of the room and placed it right infront of the bed where Grimmjow is and sat. Grimmjow knew that the goddess won't leave not until her question is answered. Grimmjow sighed in defeat "Great" he muttred under his breath.

"I heard that" she said playfully with a smirk plastered on her beautiful face. Artemis crossed her legs and cupped her chin "You know... This kind of situation is really terrifying." She said while swinging her crossed legs left and right slowly "To consider that the enemy caught you completely off guard... Who ever it is could've killed you... And yet... Y-"

"I was spared" Grimmjow said cutting off Artemis his head bowed down. Artemis was just looking at her nephew not saying a word. Grimmjow lift his head and looked at the goddess's eyes "You didn't pursue... Why?" He said. Suddenly turning the conversation around

"You didn't feel threatened" replied calmly by Artemis

"But still... we were attacked" Grimmjow countered.

"You weren't badly wounded. Just some light scratches"

Grimmjow's eyebrows furrowed. Thinking back, the attack wasn't really life threatening but still if their reiatsu or life energy was completely drained it will lead to death.

"It's nothing more than a childish joke my dear"

Grimmjow would like to talk back but he held his tongue instead. He knows this conversation they are having is going nowhere. He sighed in defeat and said "This doesn't bother you any bit. It scared the whole shit out of me but if you see no threat in it... Then I trust whatever reason or whatsoever you probably have"

Artemis smiled at her nephew and before standing up from her chair she gave a small nod and left Grimmjow to rest.

Grimmjow laid on his temporary bed till he succumb to sleep.

T'was a moonless night after the rescue. Artemis and her maidens did not went out for a hunt. Mortals did not dare venture outside their abode when the goddess is not on a hunt. True that they fear her silver arrows might peirce them accidentally but what they fear most are the merciless creatures that lurk on the shadows of the moonless night. Icy cold wind blew through out the land giving chills to who ever it touches like a silent warning.

Grimmjow was now sound asleep in his own bed inside his own quarters. The great goddess however was still wide awake gazing down on her territory. Dozens of red pairs of orbs were scattered all over her territory enjoying their time hunting.

"You seem to be in deep thought my lady." A voice said behind her. Artemis heard the voice but did not bother to greet or face her visitor. Soft steps came forward stopping just a few feet from the goddess. There was silence for a few seconds "It was nice of you to visit us my favorite maiden" t'was Artemis who first broke the silence. "Yes, it was rather a very long time ago when I last visited you" her guest said, her smile evident on her voice. "Half a millennia ago you asked to live on your own. To explore the world of mortals and twenty five mortal years ago you wished to be a with a mortal." Artemis said, still not facing her guest "Yes and I am very thankful that you have granted my wish my lady" her guest gave a curt nod to the goddess but she recieved no response from her.

"Are you still mad, my lady ...of me leaving you"

"Never" the goddess flat reply.

"Thank you"

"If its what my maiden's greatly desire... Who am I to object" Artemis replied with a much warmer voice "I heard you already have offsprings" the goddess continued "and.. Who did they take from?"

A giggle was the the only response of her visitor. Artemis smirked at this.

"My... What would I make of that"

A soft knock came from the goddess' chamber and slowly the door was opened "I'm sorry for the intrusion my lady..."

"What is it Nelliel?" Artemis said a bit hostile than she have intended.

"Pantera have recovered" Nelliel said with her head bowed down and voice full of formality. Nelliel then kew that she have really bothered the goddess.

Artemis only grunted in response and waved her hand signaling the other to leave.

Deep sigh left the goddess's lips and alone she continued to look down on her domain where the uninvited creatures currently crawling in the shadows.


	6. Chapter 6

Apollo showered his magnificent rays across his domain, giving them mortals light and warmth. Sylphs gracefully danced their way across the land, giving cold crisp kisses to those they pass by. Mountain nymphs happily caressing them greens, showering them with sweet kisses. Everything that grows bloom with such great beauty with just the touch of their soft, sweet lips.

It has been a peaceful week for the orangette. He was able to sleep in peace with no dreams in connection with the higher beings but Ichigo seems to bothered.

"...igo"

"...chigo"

Cold hands landed on tanned shoulders. The person gasped in surprise. He turned around to see his mother.

"Dear, are you ok?" She asked "you're a bit...detatched"

"Wha-?" Ichigo didn't comprehend what his mother just said. He was so absorbed at his own thoughts that its as if his brain rebooted for a second.

"Is it the 'dreams' again?"

"N-no.." He said stuttering "I have not been having dreams for the past week. Nights have been peaceful."

"My...you must have been having wonderful dreams. You seem to be disappointed not having them for a whole week" Masaki said chuckling. Teasing his boy.

Ichigo's face became fiery red with his mother's remark. "Mother!" He exclaimed with an almost hushed voice.

"I know... I know dear. I was just teasing you" she said with a chuckle. Ichigo bowed his head a bit and nodded. Masaki reached for his son and stroked his spiky orange locks. She cupped his face and kissed him on his forehead and gave him the warmest of smile.

"You might want to come down. Your friends are here to visit you."

He nodded and followed Masaki down stairs. All his close friends came to visit him. They greeted the orangette cheerily. He was really not in the mood to entertain his friends or anybody but since they made the effort to visit him he'll just have to endure. He joined his friends, exchanged stories and jokes but still his mind is floating somewhere else.

This didn't go unnoticed by one of his friends. A small girl with short pitch black hair, beautiful big violet eyes nudged his elbow "Ichigo, it seems your mind is somewhere else."

Ichigo turned his head slowly to his friend "wha-? Huh?"

His friend rolled her beautiful eyes "See... You didn't even heard what I said."

Ichigo muttered an apology to his friend but he wasn't sure if the other heard him. He looked outside the window to stare at the clear blue sky and wondered why it bothers him so much that not a single dream with the blue haired god came to him.

* * *

Sylphs gracefully dances through the vast green plain. Swirling and twirling and laughing as they go.

Softly, dry leaves and twigs crunches after every step. With sharp ears the Sylphs became alert immediately, ready to flee if faced with a dangerous foe.

On the tree line, hidding under the shadows of the trees are eyes that glitters like gold. The Sylphs started to murmur to each other.

"What is it?" Said one Sylph. "Who is it?" Said another.

Low purr came out of the creature hiding in the shadows. Some Sylph gasped saying "A sacred beast?.. Who owns it?"

And slowly the creature unveiled himself. The shadow revealed a huge panther with snow white fur, its tail lazily swishing back and forth.

"Its Panthera!" They all gasped in joy. "It's Grimmjow's sacred beast."

After a while the god himself appeared. The Sylphs immediately jumped him, rained him with kisses and ran their hands all over his body.

Grimmjow was caught off guard when the wind nymphs jumped him. They were all over him in an instant, holding him, kissing him, hands all over him. They were touching him all over.

The young god gasp for air and struggled hard to free himself from the sylphs.

"Gah!.. Leggo you bitches!" He roared and in an instant they detatched themselves from the young god.

"Aww... But we want to play" came their synchronized response.

"Tch! Play with someone else." Was his grumpy response. He straightened himself and looked at his sacred beast, his eyebrows almost touching together.

Pantera was staring at his master with his huge golden eyes while the other was being ravaged by the sylphs. He did nothing. He was completely enjoying the scene in all honesty, so when Grimmjow looked at him with murder etched on his face he looked at his paw and licked it while he is purring.

"Useless beast" He heared his master mutter.

"Are you going to visit the mortal again, Grimmjow?" Asked by a sylph with light brown hair.

"None of your business" his quick reply.

"Is he that beautiful that you'd throw us to the side?" Came another question from a sylph with a whine like tone.

"You don't have an ounce of beauty compared to him."

Grimmjow was being bombarded with tons of questions coming from the sylphs but his answers came in short and a bit grumpy. In a short distance, not too far away from where Grimmjow and his sacred beast, is the great huntress. She was watching them for a while now. Listening to the conversation. She was laughing at his nephew's current situation. She fully know that Grimmjow never liked the wind nymphs but not totally, just their nosy nature and they became even nosy-er... If that's even a word...when he experimented with their kind.

Grimmjow was about to take his leave when the nymphs blocked his way.

"What the-" A tick suddenly grew on his temple.

"Come on! Play with us!" They insisted.

Grimmjow was on his last thread of patience. He was merely using his self control to not to lash out on the lower beings.

"Pantera!" He shouted and in an instant his sacred beast chased the nymphs away. Pantera roared that the nymphs screamed in fear as they fly off.

"Tch"

"My, my, my..." Said the voice behind him "that wasn't very nice you know. You should be ...gentler"

Grimmjow looked behind him to see Artemis. She was wearing plain white tunic, greenish-gold sash on her right shoulder and a leather belt hugging her waist with a golden plate with the mark of Olympus printed on it.

"You're not hunting today I see" Grimmjow said raising an eyebrow. Artemis chuckled "Yes, no hunting for today" she approached her nephew and hooked her arm on Grimmjow's and walked with him.

"I will be meeting... Someone."

Grimmjow's head immediately snapped to his side. "What?! Who?!"

Artrmis chuckled sweetly. She expected this reaction from Grimmjow. "A friend" she said.

Grimmjow breathed a lung full of air and exhaled it slowly. Artemis tilted her head slightly, eyes staring at the other. The young god averted his eyes saying "That friend must be very special."

"Really now. How can you say that?" She said in a teasing manner.

"You wouldn't dress up like...like...like that... If it's someone NOT special." He said waiving his hand to the whole of Artemis. No reply came out of the goddess.

"I'll return before the moon rises. Do as you please today but know your limitations." She said not looking back.

A golden deer appeared infront of the goddess. It bowed its head and kneeled in front if her.

"My lady" He called.

"Yes?"

"..."

Artemis looked back when she received no response. "Don't worry too much. Your treasure is well guarded." And left.

Grimmjow's eyebrows furrowed "What the hell?... I don't hide no treasure.. I'm not a pirate."

* * *

Ichigo was still in the company of his friends. They were talking about several random things. Ichigo tried so hard to distract himself to momentarily forget about the blue haird god. He threw jokes at his friends but still after a while he would still think about him.

"Hey, why don't we go on a picnic? Today's a lovely day!" Suggested one of his friends, a busty girl with dark orange hair.

"Yeah! Inoue, that's a great idea!" Said Rukia. "Right, guys?"

"Might I remind you that we are not prepared? We don't have foods to bring and the utensils. It will take too long to prepare the things needed."

"Sheesh! Uryuu... Why do you have to be such a kill joy." Rukia bit back. Uryuu, a guy with short black hair and pale skin rolled his eyes at the other.

A strong muscled arm held Uryuu, "Let's pack." A tall, dark man with dark brown hair said with a deep baritone voice.

"Hell yeah!" Exclaimed the others. They hollered to each other what they will be bringing and dashed their way out of the Kurosaki's mansion.

Ichigo chuckled as he watch how excited his friends are with the picnic. "Well then...I'll go ahead and pack some edible foods. We don't want our shrine priestess to ... Do some Voodoos." He said as he stood up leaving the two men laughing.

Uryuu looked at the man besides him and pouted. The other chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Come now. We must bring something."

Uryuu sighed. He stood up and went to where Ichigo is. At the kitchen he saw the other arranging fruits in a basket. He also noted that the other seemed to be in a deep thought. He approached the other but it seemed that he was not noticed. Ichigo was busy going around the kitchen, packing some breads, cheeses, fruits and meats.

Uryuu was now sitting on a stool at the counter and still Ichigo didn't notice him. He was sitting silently, cupping his chin with his hand. He was following Ichigo's movents with his eyes for a few minutes and then his eyes landed on a stainless skillet. He grabbed it and examined the item for a while, turning it left and right, back and front, and hit the skillent on the marble counter top making a loud noise.

"Gah!" Ichigo's soul almost left his body. "Uryuu you bastard!" He screamed at the other.

The other was trying so hard to not laugh, he was bitting his lower lips to not to. "Ha-ha! Very funny."

"What did I missed?"

"Gee, Chad, ask your guy here." He said with bitterness in his voice.

Chad sat beside Uryuu and looked at him. His partner bit his lower lip hard and gave him the most cute and apologetic eyes he could muster.

"Yeah.. Use your charm to get away with your wickedness." Ichigo said.

Uryuu shruged his shoulders and reached for an apple. He took a bite from it and offered it to the orangette but the other just rolled his eyes at him. Ichigo huffed and glared at his other friend while packing the last goods in the basket.

"All set?" Uryuu said while chewing a chunk of apple he bit.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot for not helping." Ichigo said flatly.

"My pleasure" He said with a smirk plastered on his face.


End file.
